One-shot : Anniversaire de mariage
by Tenkiya-Chan
Summary: One-shot on n'demande qu'à en rire sur Nicole Ferroni et Arnaud Tsamere, bonne lecture !


**Bonsoir, je sais qu'il est tard, mais je me sentais stressée alors j'ai décidais d'écrire un one-shot sur On n'demande qu'à en rire et le voici, il est du point du vue de Nicole Ferroni. J'ai eu cette idée en pensant à l'anniversaire de mariage d'Arnaud qui approche. Bien sûr Nicole et Arnaud ne sont pas en couple, tout cela sort uniquement de mon imagination bonne lecture !**

« Sandra ? » Envoyais-je le dimanche vingt-et-un juin deux-mille-quinze à 1h34 du matin seule dans ma chambre d'enfance de la maison de mes parents à Aubagne. J'avais voulu passer quelques jours chez eux après une dispute avec Arnaud qui s'occupait tout seul de Thomas. Nous nous étions une nouvelle fois disputés à cause de notre bébé qui pourtant est le fruit de notre amour. Le seul être qui laisse une trace de notre passage après notre mort. « Nicole ? » Répondit-elle au bout d'un moment qui me parût être une éternité. « Je vais rentrer aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas encore trouvé de cadeau pour notre anniversaire de mariage.. » Répondis-je en sentant mon cœur se serrer. « Je ne sais pas Nicole… Je suis fatiguée désolée… » Fût le dernier sms qu'elle m'envoya.

Le lendemain, j'étais rentrée, j'avais retrouvée mes deux amours avec joie, je ne vous cache pas qu'Arnaud et moi avions fait l'amour toute la nuit. Imaginez un peu ma tête le lendemain mais qu'importe, j'avais une semaine pour lui trouver un cadeau, une semaine ! Autant dire très peu de temps ! Le repas de midi se termina par un café, Arnaud me tenait la main, je lui souriais, heureuse d'être avec lui.

\- Ne pars plus jamais comme ça… Chuchota-t-il pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Mon cœur se serra en l'entendant, et j'avais toute la peine du monde à trouver une réponse cohérente.

\- Je suis idiote… Mais je me sentais blessée… Et j'ai réagis bêtement comme bien souvent mais je pense que tu t'en doute… Répondis-je en baissant la tête tristement.

\- Sache que je ne t'en veux plus et que je ne veux plus que l'on se sépare pour des bêtises, tu es avec Thomas ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ma vie, je ne veux pas te perdre… Je t'aime est-ce que tu sais que je t'aime ?

\- Et toi sais-tu que je suis amoureuse de toi ? Demandais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Il sourit et je me rapproche lentement de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. C'est sur cette note joyeuse que notre repas de midi s'est terminé.

Je suis ensuite partie avec la ferme intention de lui trouver un cadeau, je n'avais pas vraiment de piste précise. Je me rendis aux Champs-Elysées, cliché ? Oui je sais ! Mais c'est à mes yeux le meilleur endroit pout trouver un cadeau à celui ou celle qu'on aime. Qui coûte la peau du cul certes mais au moins la personne est contente et je veux vraiment lui faire plaisir, je veux que ce soit quelque chose qu'il garde toute sa vie, quelque chose qu'il garde même dans son cercueil. Quelque chose lui rappelle que je l'aime. Et qu'il est toute ma vie. Donc je peux déjà éliminer le vêtement ça c'est sûr ! Pourquoi pas un bijou ? Mais pas quelque chose de féminin, je sais qu'il ne supportera pas. J'entre dans la première bijouterie que je trouve, je regarde un instant les vitrines à l'intérieur, lorsque mes yeux se posent sur une magnifique montre en or. J'aimerais y faire graver quelque chose. Une phrase.

\- Elle vous plait n'est-ce pas ? Demande soudain une voix, me faisant sursauter sur place.

Je me retourne, un homme se tient face à moi et me sourit. Je lui rends chaleureusement avant de lui répondre.

\- Enormément, est-il possible d'y graver quelque chose ?

L'homme se dirige vers sa caisse et attrape une clé, je le regarde revenir vers moi et ouvrir la vitrine pour y prendre la montre. Je sais qu'Arnaud aime beaucoup les montres, cela lui rappelle son père et sa collection d'horloges.

\- Tout à fait Madame, mais cela prendra quelques jours, pour quand vous la faut-il ? Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa caisse.

Je lui emboîte le pas. J'ai décidée de ce que j'allais faire graver dessus, c'est peut-être idiot mais je m'en fiche complètement, je vais faire graver « Nicole ».

\- Il me la faut pour lundi, c'est pour mon anniversaire de mariage… J'aimerais y faire graver mon prénom qui est Nicole.

\- Bien souhaitez-vous régler maintenant ?

Je regarde l'homme qui dépose la montre sur la caisse, je n'ai pas regardée le prix, mais je pense qu'avec la gravure cela va me paraître bien plus cher. Je n'hésite pas très longtemps.

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- Bien alors cela vous fera cent-cinquante-deux euros avec la gravure en plus, Madame s'il vous plait.

Je sens mes jambes qui se dérobent à l'annonce du prix. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine, je n'ai pas envie de renoncer à ce cadeau… Tant pis je le prends ! Arnaud va me tuer c'est sûr ! Mais qu'importe, je veux lui faire plaisir et surtout lui prouver un peu plus l'amour que je lui porte. Je sais qu'il en doute beaucoup parfois et je le comprends.

\- Je vais régler en carte, s'il vous plait.

Je paye rapidement et sors du magasin, un sourire sur les lèvres, je dois revenir dans trois jours pour récupérer le paquet.

Trois jours plus tard, j'ai étais chercher le paquet, heureuse. Les lettres se formaient parfaitement bien, je serrais l'objet contre mon cœur durant tout le trajet de retour, comme j'avais hâte d'être à lundi. Qui arriva plus vite que prévu.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, Arnaud m'avait prit la main. Je le suivis sans broncher le cœur battant, je vis une petite lueur et j'ouvris les yeux. L'appartement était rempli de roses et de bougies qui parfumaient la pièce d'une odeur délicieuse. Sucrée.

\- J'ai essayé de récréer l'ambiance de notre premier dîner dans cet appartement, j'espère que ça te plait mon amour ? Sourit-t-il en se rapprochant doucement pour m'embrasser.

Ses lèvres happent les miennes avec douceur et passion. Mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine et une douce sensation apparaît dans mon bas ventre.

\- Ce ne sera jamais pareil, mais c'est parfait, merci mon cœur souris-je en happant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Il m'invita à m'assoir et une douce musique commença. Je lui souris et il me prit la main pour la baiser. Il se leva et parti chercher l'entrée qui était une simple salade de haricots rouge mais qui était délicieuse.

\- Tu sais ma chérie, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé un cadeau pour toi ce soir… Alors je me suis dis que je ferais la plus belle des soirées pour que tu ne sois pas triste. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi trouvé… J'ai d'abord pensé à un bijou mais tu en as déjà tellement…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cette soirée est merveilleuse je ne suis pas déçus je veux que tu le sache, j'espère seulement que mon cadeau te plaira.

\- Pourquoi ne me plairait-il pas ? Tant que cela vient de toi !

\- Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi !

Le repas se termina et je partis dans la chambre pour prendre son cadeau qui était caché dans ma partie de la commode, je revins dans la pièce, Arnaud était assit sur le canapé, il me dévisagea quelques secondes et je me sentis rougir. Je lui tendis le paquet timidement. Et pendant qu'il l'ouvrit, j'eus tout juste le temps de me remettre de mes émotions.- Oh Chérie c'est ! Oh mon dieu tu as.. Non tu es folle !

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa longuement, je sentais ses lèvres qui caressaient les miennes avec fougue, je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction.

\- J'y ai gravé mon prénom dessus… Dis-je en rougissant.

Il ne dit rien et m'embrassa de nouveau la soirée se termina nus dans le lit, toute la nuit nous avions fait l'amour heureux. Et au petit matin.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Nicole Ferroni l'amour de ma vie…

\- Joyeux anniversaire Arnaud Tsedri l'amour de ma vie…


End file.
